Necessary Maker
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: It was a fate, their meeting. A young police officer who had lost his dreams; a young artist who depressed with his life. Today, their destiny entwined. AoKaga, Rock band!AU. Inspired by the song "Hitsuzen Maker" by One OK Rock. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N : Another AoKaga one-shot! Yay! I'm so happy~ I'm sorry if this one was a little bit weird, but I just want to write something in Rockband!AU.**

**This story inspired by One OK Rock song, "Hitsuzen Maker"**

**DISCLAIMER : The manga Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and the song "Hitsuzen Maker" belongs to One OK Rock and any related parties. I make no profit from this story except for fun. The lyrics in this fanfiction is taken from JpopAsia and so is the translation. I own nothing.**

**Warning : Yaoi, depressing theme, mention of suicide (just a little tiny-itty-bitty-bit), drama, fluff, AoKaga, Rockband!AU, language, possible plot holes, and of course; BAD GRAMMAR.**

**Aomine is a few years older than Kagami in this fic.**

**Note : Edited January 27th, 2014**

* * *

"**Necessary Maker"**

**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction by**

**Daughter of Vayu**

* * *

**PART I**

**"_What am I gonna do?"_**

* * *

The rain fell down. It was suck. Kagami Taiga lied down on his bed, didn't have any idea what to do in such weather. His guitar was just laying there on the floor. It had been a few days since the last time he picked that instrument up. Now he had no passion to do anything. Crumpled papers, some pens, all scattered around the room, being tossed carelessly. He had no wish to clean up his room, so he just lied there.

His cell phone rang; he could guess who called him. Probably just Riko or someone. He was in a bad mood right now. The ringing sound stopped. Kagami buried his face deeper into his pillow. This time, his house phone rang, but it went right away to his answering machine.

"_Hi, this is Kagami Taiga. Sorry I'm unable to pick the phone up. Just leave a message after the beep." _

*beep*

"_Taiga, this is Dad. I called your cell but you didn't pick up. Listen, about our last conversation… I'm very serious about that. Just… Don't be stupid, okay? Call me. Your Mom wanted to speak to you."_

Kagami groaned. Damn. His stomach grumbled, asking for some food. Kagami remembered he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's ramen cup. He really didn't have much energy to cook. For these few weeks, he only lived from instant food he got from convenience store. He really had to find something to eat.

Kagami woke up from his bed. Grabbed his cell phone and wallet before took one of his jackets and went outside to find food. He greeted the elderly woman who lived next door before walked down the road to get something more from convenience store. Suddenly, he regretted he didn't wear his beanie and glasses. Now people kept looking at his direction, whispering, pointing…

He hated it.

Why can't they just leave him alone?!

Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating. He stopped at the vending machine, pushed in some coins and got himself a bottle of Pocari. He just wanted some peace. More whispering and he could have sworn there was a flash of camera blitz.

Damn this people!

"Excuse me… Are you Kagami Taiga-san from 'The Cold Reality'?"

Kagami turned around and found two girls, probably still in high school, looking up at him with blushing faces. He knew this kind of people. He knew them very well. They were holding cell phones and some notebooks. Kagami sighed.

"Yes, I am…" he said finally. Riko would kill him if he was being rude to fans.

"Kyaaa~!" the girls were squeling, and it was annoying. "Please, can we have your signature…? And also… photo…"

Without saying anything, Kagami sign the notebook and took one or two pictures with the girls before they started to chat up to him.

"Thank you very much, Kagami-san!"

"Please do your best!"

"Nee, nee… The rumor about you getting in a fight in Kouhaku backstage is a lie right?"

"Well of course it is! Kagami-san is too good and too much of an angel to get into fight like that!"

"I know right~?"

More giggling, Kagami was really pissed, but he kept his sweet smile until the girls felt enough and let him leave. Damn people, damn their nosy attitude. People kept defining him, like they knew him very well. The fact, they were not! They just made assumption, they spread it around. People talking, people gossiping. Kagami didn't want to care.

He didn't want to care anymore.

So what if he wasn't really an angel like people tried to define him?

Kagami didn't want to go home yet. He just wanted to go to a quiet place. He walked up the street until he saw something interesting. A street ball court. A small smile formed on his face as he walked up to the court. It was empty. There was a few trees on the side of the court, so Kagami left his Pocari bottle under one of the tree and walked up to the court.

He missed this.

When was the last time he played basketball?

He couldn't remember it anymore. Must be a long time ago.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine everything. The crowds cheered. The sweat, the passion, the sound of the ball bouncing, the smooth swish when the ball got into the hoop… He could still remember all of it. Everything.

"Oi, if you don't want to play, move."

A voice startled Kagami, woke him up from his imagination. He turned to see who was talking to him. There, stood a man, wearing a sleeveless white shirt with shorts and basketball shoes. He had tanned skin, dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes, with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Ah, sorry," said Kagami. He walked out of the court and let the guy have it. He sat under the shade of tree and watched the man played alone.

And Kagami was fascinated. He watched the man's fluid movement. The way he shoot, his dunks, everything. It was strong, passionate… _beautiful_. Kagami couldn't take his eyes of that man. His moves… His skills… Kagami could see how wonderful this man was.

"You played basketball too?" the blue haired man asked him. Kagami was surprised that the man was talking to him.

"Huh? How'd you know?" Kagami asked back.

"Well, I don't. I just saw you in the middle of a basketball court, wearing a pair of basketball shoes. Beside, you're quite tall," the man said.

"I was. Back in middle school," Kagami said. "It's been awhile since the last time I played though."

"Were you any good?"

"I guess…" Kagami said. He won the Nationals… So he was good right? Though it was five years ago.

"Let's play one-on-one."

"Huh?"

Before Kagami could react, the man had thrown his basketball to Kagami. Kagami caught it easily. He walked slowly to the court and dribbled the ball, trying to remember every feeling he remembered. He surprised at how much he had forgotten the feeling of the ball's surface and the sound of the bouncing ball.

"First one to get 10 points win," the blue haired man said.

"You're on."

* * *

The two of them lied down on the grass after a very tiring one-on-one. Kagami only managed to get two points. The blue haired man had won. Kagami felt very tired. It seemed like he had to build his stamina more. After few years of not playing, he had gotten soft. No wonder this man could beat him easily.

"Heh, you suck," the man said.

"Well, I couldn't help it. I haven't play for… I don't know… maybe five years!" Kagami said, almost out of breath.

"And I thought you were good!"

"I was!" Kagami said. "Just not now…" he added quietly. The blue haired male turned to look at the man beside him.

"My name is Aomine Daiki," said the tanned man.

"I'm Ka—" Kagami quickly stopped himself. "I'm Taiga," he said finally.

"Well, nice to meet you, Taiga. You live around here?"

"Yeah…?" Kagami answered hesitantly. Why did this man asked? Did he know him? Well, it wasn't surprising though… But Kagami really hoped he could have a normal conversation now. He had glad at first he met someone who didn't recognized him as Kagami Taiga from 'The Cold Reality'. Suddenly a dread came to Kagami's mind. What if the man was a stalker…?

"Oh, don't get suspicious at me," Aomine said. "I'm not a bad guy, okay? I'm a police officer, and this area was included in my post's jurisdiction. I never saw you before."

_No wonder_, Kagami thought. He was rarely at home, and when he was, he rarely went outside. Kagami felt a slight relieved that this man wasn't a stalker or something.

"Ah, it's getting late. Let's play another one-on-one again sometimes," Kagami said as he got up and threw his empty Pocari to a trash can.

"Well, you better practice more to beat me, Taiga!" Aomine chuckled. Kagami scoffed and left the court.

He wanted to go home, and took a shower.

Somehow tonight, he felt like cooking something.

* * *

**PART II**

**"_Would I have been able to love myself?"_**

* * *

The next day, Riko came along with Kasamatsu Yukio. Kagami only gave a small nod at his manager and his band leader respectively before they entered Kagami's dark apartment. Riko cringed at the condition of that place. It was quite clear Kagami didn't bother to clean up. Kasamatsu had to hold the urge to kick his band mates, but decided against it since Kagami looked very depressed. He'd been like this since the Kouhaku incident, though no one ever blamed him for that.

"Oi, Bakagami, you've been very brave to ignore my calls, huh~?" Riko asked with a very poisonous voice. Kasamatsu cringed at the tone, and somehow it sent shivers down his spine.

"Huh? Oh, yeah about that…" Kagami said looking very bored. "Hmm… I just don't feel like talking."

"Hoo~ And you ignoring me…?" Riko whispered dangerously.

"I guess…?"

"THE HELL WITH THAT, BAKAGAMI!" she exploded. "Do you know how worried we were?! You didn't come to the press conference about _that_ matter; you ignore every single call, and now what?! Our plan had been a mess and _I _have to straightening all! Giving the notification about our temporary hiatus… Do you know you just canceled our Asia Tour?! HUH?!"

"Sorry," Kagami mumbled, didn't really mean it.

Riko took a deep breath. Kasamatsu didn't really have his chance to unleash his anger. But he didn't really want to yell at Kagami right now, seeing the guy in this state. Instead, he chose to calm Riko down. Going to Kagami's kitchen to get something to drink.

"So? Explain," Riko said.

"There was nothing to explain," Kagami said. Kasamatsu had returned with three glasses and a bottle of coke.

"Quite joking around, Kagami. People asking, assuming…"

"You don't usually getting distracted by gossip, Riko-san," Kagami said. "There's nothing to explain, don't bother me. Just… Leave me alone for awhile, okay?"

There was silence, and the only sound in the room was the hissing from three glasses of coke. Riko quickly drank hers and jumped from her seat. Kasamatsu quickly followed.

"Call us," Riko said.

Kasamatsu looked up at his band mate and patted Kagami's shoulder.

"She cares, okay? She only wants to know if you're okay," Kasamatsu. "Damn, I really want to kick you now," the shorter male grumbled. "You better come back soon, Taiga."

"Thanks, but I really need sometimes alone now…"

Kasamatsu left the apartment. Kagami returned to his room, picking up his guitar, and playing a small melody. Suddenly he felt bored. He threw his guitar onto the bed and went to the living room. He sat on the couch and felt something he sat upon. He pulled the thing and realized it was a magazine. He opened it and saw a gossip column.

**Ruckus Behind the Stage of 20XX Kouhaku : True Face of TCR's Angel?!**

Kagamie felt his stomach churned in distaste. People assuming, people annoying. He threw the magazine to the floor and picked the TV remote. He browsed through the channel, putting it on 'mute' so he only watched the color without any sound. Kagami heard his phone ringing at the background.

"_Hi, this is Kagami Taiga. Sorry I'm unable to pick the phone up. Just leave a message after the beep." _

*beep*

"_Taiga, this is Dad again. You still haven't called. Aida-san told me you're okay, but I really need to talk to you, okay? Look, I know how you hate this situation but I couldn't help it… Your Mom… she really wants to talk to you… Please call—"_

"FUCK!" Kagami stormed to the phone, ripped it of the chords and threw it against the wall. The phone shattered and Kagami fell down on his knee. He pulled up his knee and covered his face in his arms as the tears of frustration started to run down his cheeks. "…fuck… "

After almost one hour Kagami holding that position, he wanted to go out. He grabbed his sweater and beanie, wore his basketball shoes and went out to the court he found yesterday. He brought along his wallet but leave his cell phone at home. Before he went to the court, Kagami stopped at one of the sports store and brought a basketball. After that he went to the court.

Just like yesterday, the court was empty. Kagami was glad. He started to dribble the ball, trying to get his old rhythm back. Why did he stop playing? He couldn't remember. Basketball was much more fun that playing in a band, so why did he stop? His passion for music… His passion for basketball… Maybe if he chose basketball he might have a different future now. He probably In America now, trying out for NBA or something.

Kagami jumped for a dunk. How could he abandon this?

Kagami kept playing by himself, he didn't realize the sky had turned dark and the lights on the basketball had turned on. He wiped his sweat, regretting for not bringing a towel along. His stomach grumbled in hunger, so he decided to grab something to eat on his way home. Once again, he put on his beanie to cover his red hair and walked out of the court, playing with the ball in his hand.

The red head stopped at the burger place he knew so well. Maji Burger, he always loved this place. Casually he entered the place, got in the line and ordered twenty burgers for himself. The cashier looked at him curiously, but Kagami didn't pay her any attention. After he paid, he looked for an empty seat he could use. He was lucky there was one in the corner. Kagami sat and started to eat his burger in silence, looking out of the window.

"It seemed like we met again."

A familiar face made Kagami looked up and saw a familiar face with dark blue hair.

"Aomine…" Kagami said.

"Hello, Taiga," Aomine said casually. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No."

Aomine sat. He raised his eyebrows at Kagami's mountain of burgers; he only had two teriyaki burgers on his tray. They ate in silence. Aomine finished his burgers before Kagami and observed the red head in front of him.

"You've been practicing?" Aomine asked nodding at the ball beside Kagami.

"Uh… yeah…" Kagami said. "I've got nothing to do."

"Hmm…" Aomine was musing. "Aren't you supposed to go to university or something?" Aomine asked.

"No. I have a job," said Kagami, though he didn't elaborate what kind of job he did.

"Are you famous or something?"

"Why do you asked?" Kagami asked, his eyes narrowed. Did Aomine know?

"Hmmm… It's just… Some people kept looking at this direction. I'm sure a uniformed officer wouldn't get that much attention if he went to grab a dinner in public places. But judging by the amount of stare, I think there was only an explanation, that you're famous or people starting to realize how hot I am in my uniform," Aomine said nonchalantly as he drank his soda.

"Do you always this observant?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I'm a police. It's part of my job," Aomine said. He looked on his watched and cursed lightly. "I gotta go now. Let's play one-on-one… uhm… tomorrow? I have a day off."

"Sure," Kagami said. He watched Aomine left hurriedly and looked down at the basketball beside him.

It had been a long time since he felt excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**PART III**

**"_What life feels like?"_**

* * *

It had been a month since Kagami met Aomine. Kagami had change his phone since Riko was yelling angrily at him about it. Some of his band mates called; Kasamatsu, Takao, Kiyoshi… He didn't pick up. He ignored them. His father also called, but Kagami still refused to talk to the old man. People keep talking though.

It had been a fucking month!

Riko had announced that 'The Cold Reality' will take a temporary break. Kagami didn't bother to go to the press conference. They canceled the Asia Tour and everything else. Kagami hadn't pick up his guitar or write anything on his note pad. He wasted his days playing games on his laptop. He bought some game consoles and played all they long. In the afternoon, he would go down to the street ball court, playing alone or a one-on-one with Aomine. Kagami now understood Aomine's schedule. When he had day shift or night shift.

They played basketball together, or ate burgers at Maji Burger. Aomine never bothered Kagami, asking about his job. Kagami didn't feel the need to tell Aomine. He enjoyed this. It was like long awaited vacation.

Kagami smiled as he jumped for a layup. Kagami dribbled the ball to the mid-court and threw it to the hoop. He chased after the ball and forced it in. A self alley-oop. Kagami smiled at this.

"Hoo… Pleased by yourself, Taiga?" Aomine asked from the side of the court. He had changed his uniform into plain t-shirt and shorts. "Your light is too dim."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kagami shouted while passing the ball to Aomine. Aomine dribbled the ball before they dived into another one-on-one. Kagami grinned.

They spent quite sometimes playing before decided to stop. Kagami lied on the grass as usual. Slightly out of breath. Aomine threw the bottle for Kagami and Kagami caught it expertly before gulping down the content. There was a bright smile on his face as he wiped his sweat by the towel. Basketball was really fun. It was nice to exercise sometimes.

"Your expression has change," Aomine said as he stared at Kagami's face.

"Huh?" Kagami turned to the older male.

"You should look at your face the first time we met," Aomine said before he took another gulp at his own bottle. "You look lost back then."

Kagami didn't say anything. He only looked down at the grass. He played around with the ball, didn't want to responding to Aomine's statement. Was he lost? He still lost… He still hadn't pick up the phone, he still ignored his father.

Selfish bastard.

Aomine saw another change in Kagami's expression. He sighed as he lied down and looked up at the crimson sky.

"It's still there, isn't it?" Aomine asked.

"I guess…" Kagami mumbled. They just lied there, side by side, and didn't say anything, just enjoying each other's company. Kagami didn't hate it though. On the contrary, he enjoyed it. He closed his eyes as the cold breeze caressed his face.

He was wondering why Aomine didn't felt cold, wearing a sleeveless shirt like that.

* * *

**PART IV**

**"_I tried hiding the left side of my chest with this hand."_**

* * *

Kagami didn't know why, but he always waited it; the promised one-on-one with Aomine. He really liked the police officer's company. Aomine always insulted his skill on the court though, and Kagami was so riled up to improve his basketball. Still, he hadn't picked up his guitar. He still enjoyed this, and he hadn't had any will to do something about his music career right now.

They played that day also, and after that they went to Maji Burger. Aomine ordered his usual teriyaki burgers while Kagami ordered his mountain of cheese burgers. They went to their usual seat and ate in comfortable silence. As always, Aomine finished first, and he started his usual observation. He knew Kagami had something to ask, but the red head was hesitated.

"Do you have something in your mind?" Aomine spoke up.

"Kind of," Kagami said. "Why… why do you leave basketball?" Kagami asked. "With your skill I think you should've been a pro, not a police officer… Not that being a police officer is a bad thing or anything…" Kagami's face turned slightly red.

"Well, people have their own reasons," Aomine sipped his drink. "I have my own."

Aomine reached out and rumbled Kagami's beanie-covered head. Kagami's face turned red in annoyance and embarrassment. It was the first time Aomine showed him some affection. Usually they kept their own spaces, but Kagami didn't mind the feeling of that large hand patted his head softly. Besides, he liked Aomine's smile when he did that.

Kagami felt his cell phone rang, indicating an incoming call. He pulled his cell out and saw the name on the screen.

Dad.

It ruined Kagami's mood. He pressed the reject button and put his cell phone back into the pocket. Suddenly, he lost his appetite.

"Something's wrong?" Aomine asked.

"Just some jerk. Not important," Kagami said.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Aomine murmured to himself. "You look guilty… And angry…"

"Well, I am not, okay?" somehow this conversation pissed him off. Assumption… People keep assuming like they knew him! They knew nothing! Not his Dad, not those noisy fans, and not this man in front of him. "Just drop it."

"Don't joke around. I can easily read you like a book, and this is not an assumption," Aomine said calmly. "You're easy to read, Taiga. You wear your heart on your sleeves for everyone to see. And I guess, that's why people loved you, right? You pushed them, they keep coming back. You're one of a kind, and I think it's good for you."

"Look, stop butting into my problem! You don't know anything about it!" Kagami shouted. He got up from his seat and stormed out of the restaurant. Aomine watched him go. He looked down at the unfinished burgers and saw Kagami had left his basketball behind. He only shook his head, grabbed the ball and the rest of unfinished burgers and head out of the burger place.

Meanwhile, Kagami ran down street, back to his apartment. He threw his body to the bed, and buried his face to his pillow.

_People keep butting in… Nosy people… He hates them…_

Kagami sulked for quite sometimes until he decided to went to the living room and grab his laptop and connect to internet. He opened the browser and search engine, and typed the words 'Aomine Daiki' and what came up. Kagami was surprised there was a lot came up. Most of it was articles… Old articles from at least eight or nine years ago. He opened one of the top link, and article from some sport magazine.

**New rising star had arrived: Aomine Daiki, the future of Japanese Basketball**.

Kagami didn't know the man was famous back then. Very famous actually… He went back to the search engine and click on news.

**Winter Cup winner's ace involved in a gang fight**.

Kagami read it quickly… _Aomine Daiki… getting injured… blown his knee… Destroyed basketball career… such a shame… _Kagami stopped reading. He opened the other news and read it carefully. So this was Aomine's reason? This was why he left? Kagami was startled when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock. It was already ten o'clock at night. Usually he didn't get any guest at these hours (since his only guests are Riko and his band mates).

The red head went to the door, peeking through the peeping hole on the door and saw a familiar dark blue hair. Kagami opened the door quickly and fund Aomine stood before him, basketball in one hand, and a plastic bag from Maji Burger in the other hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked.

"You left your ball and burgers," Aomine said. "I come to deliver it."

"How do you know where I live?"

"Well, you mentioned this apartment building. I asked the manager about where a man named Taiga live, and he showed me. Good thing I know him very well though," Aomine smirked.

"You know Kuroko?"

"Back in high school," Aomine said.

There was an awakward silence before Kagami coughed.

"Uhm, you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Kagami's room was still a mess. He didn't bother to clean up, and he really not in the mood for that. At least he didn't have any embarrassing things around. Not some porn or his underwear lying around the living room. Aomine had made himself comfortable on the couch. Kagami went to the kitchen, put the burgers on the fridge and grabbed two bottle of pocari for him and Aomine. When he returned, he saw Aomine had look at his laptop. The news article was still opened.

"So, you've been researching about me," Aomine said as he nodded to the laptop. "Found anything interesting?"

"Not really," Kagami said.

"Those are just some ancient story. People had forgotten about that," Aomine said. "It had become a hot topic back then. Gang and all that shit. A new rising basketball star involvement in gang fight of course would get the attention from the media. I was kicked out from the team, almost expelled from the school."

"That's… bad…" Kagami mumbled.

"It was the worst. People kept talking behind my back, pointing their fingers at me… And I'm sick of it," Aomine said. "I'm not even involved in the gangs that were fighting. It was only an accident, and I have to defend myself. Ended up beating up those guys until the police came. Excessive violence… I don't know how many strings my parents had to pull so I didn't have to be sent to detention centre." Aomine looked up at Kagami with unreadable expression on his face. "I busted my knee in that fight, thus ended my basketball career for my whole life."

Kagami didn't say anything. He looked at his hand, and he could still felt the man's flesh when Kagami's fist met his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"But that was ancient history. I'm a cop now, I deal with delinquent on daily basis," Aomine said.

"Did it… did it ever brought you down? Everything…?" Kagami asked.

"It destroyed me, yes. I hated life. Thinking about ended it, but I felt sick to be just another headlines about teenage suicide. I didn't do it. And then my older sister came and talked to me," Aomine said. "Well, she's not exactly my elder sister, she was my childhood friend, and she was a few years older than me. She… She talked to me…" Aomine felt the tears started to well up in his eyes at the memory of the pink haired girl. "I knew she was sick, and she spent most of her time in the hospital. Aneurysm, and there's nothing we could do about it. It was her death sentence, and yet, when I needed her, she came. I told her everything, and she listened to me.

"I hated life, I hated people, I hated everything. My dream was taken from me; people kept throwing a look at me. It was the worst. Satsuki… she listened to me… She didn't judge me, she didn't lecture me. She only listened… We're only talking. Satsuki once asked me, what am I gonna do if this was my last heartbeat. I couldn't answer back then. I thought it was just her death talking or something. She patted my head and told me I'm a good boy. I should live my life without regret and started to look at everything from different angle," Aomine said with a sad smile on his face. "And I thought you know how the story went from here…"

"She was…?" Kagami couldn't form the word, but Aomine nodded.

"A month after that conversation," Aomine said. He gulped his Pocari and ignored the tears in his eyes. Why he kept becoming a crybaby every time he talked about Satsuki?! "I thought it was impossible to forgive back then, that it was impossible to come at peace with my hatred… But Satsuki was right. I changed. I see people in different lights. I see how my parents were really cared… My friends were always there…" Aomine said. "Man… This story had become sappy!"

Kagami looked at the man in front of him. Here they were, inside Kagami's apartment, sitting in his living room late at night. Aomine threw a glance at Kagami.

"Well?" Aomine asked. "You wanted to say something right? Your own story…"

Kagami looked at the dark blue haired man. He put out his hand on his chest, as he felt the familiar heartbeat. He closed his eyes.

Maybe he just needed someone to listen.

"Well, first thing first, my full name is Kagami Taiga, and I worked as… the vocalist of a rock band called 'The Cold Reality'…"

* * *

**PART V**

**"…_something new coming on your way…"_**

* * *

Kagami woke up late that morning, and yet he felt refreshed. He looked up at his ceiling. He talked to Aomine last night, and surprisingly, the dark blue haired male was very perceptive. He didn't say too much, and Kagami ended telling him all his problems; with his Dad, the Kouhaku incidents, his new found hatred for public… And now he felt at ease. At least he was in a good mood now, and he felt like cooking. He remembered the burgers in his fridge and thought about what he should do with them.

Aomine had left last night, saying he had morning shift today, so Kagami decided to start cleaning up his apartment today. It took him a whole morning. After he'd done, he went to his room, looking at the guitar that was placed in the corner of his room. Kagami thought about it for awhile and shook his head. The red head took a quick shower before starting his lunch. His cell phone rang. He looked at the name.

Kiyoshi.

He picked up the phone.

"_Ah? Taiga-kun? We're coming to your house_," Kiyoshi said casually.

"Huh?"

"_We'll be there right about… Now…_"

Kagami heard the knock on his door, and he opened it. He saw four familiar figures on his door way. Riko was stood in front of them before they decided inviting themselves in. All of his band mates and his manager were there. Kagami followed them who had been sprawled on his living room floor. Riko sat on the couch.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, we're just dropping by, checking up on you," Takao Kazunari, the guitarist of 'The Cold Reality' said casually. "Riko-chan said your apartment is a mess and you yourself are also a mess…" he looked around at now tidy apartment and Kagami's fresh out of the shower look.

"You look better," Kiyoshi Teppei said with his usual goofy smile. "Riko said you were like zombie…"

"Hey! It's not my words! Kasamatsu said that!" Riko yelled from her place on the sofa.

Kasamatsu Yukio yelled back at her that he didn't say it like that. Kagami smiled at now the yelling contest between the band leader-slash-drummer and the female manager. Takao and Kiyoshi only watched it with bright smile on their faces (Takao cheering made the situation worsened). Kagami sat among them, watching the fight like a normal entertainment show. It was always friendly, and the argument between them always ended with a truce and food after that. Kagami offered to make them lunch, and they gladly accepted.

After lunch, Riko decided to leave since she got something to do (Takao singing "Riko and Junpei sitting in a tree…"). After that, it was Takao's turn to leave since he got promised to play with his neighbor's kid in the park ("You should've seen him, Tai-chan! Shin-chan is very tsundere and he was soo cu~te…"). Kasamatsu patted Kagami's head and told him he had a request from "that new annoying blond singer in their agency" to help him with something. After everybody left, only Kiyoshi remained.

Kiyoshi hummed a song as he softly played some melody on Kagami's guitar (Takao stole it from his room). Kagami sat, and listened to Kiyoshi's playing. He didn't recognize the song, but he always liked it when Kiyoshi played something. Among his band mates, Kiyoshi was the longest one he knew since they went to the same high school and Kiyoshi was his senpai. Kiyoshi was the reason he let basketball go and found his new passion for music. The passion he had lost for these few months.

"Everyone was worried about you," Kiyoshi said as he plucking another melody.

"I know," Kagami said. "I'm sorry."

"Well, we had cleared the matters up. You don't have to think about it anymore. Thanks to Riko, Yukio-kun, and Junpei for that," Kiyoshi said. "Riko was really worried about you. He forced me to talk to you, but I know you'll need sometime alone. But you seemed better now. Did something happen?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Not really," Kagami mumbled. But Kiyoshi could always read him.

"You played basketball again?" Kiyoshi asked, nodding towards the orange ball in the corner.

"Uuh… yeah. I got bored; I don't feel like doing anything. When I saw a street ball court, I decided to pick it up back," said Kagami.

"And do you regret it? Leaving basketball for music…"

Kagami shook his head. He wasn't sure. A small part of him might be regretting it, but if he pursued his basketball, he might not meet up his wonderful friends. He wouldn't know the she-devil manager Riko with her murderous skill for cooking, or the strict drummer and band leader like Kasamatsu, or the easy-going ever-cheerful guitarist like Takao. He might not have this conversation with the calm bassist named Kiyoshi who was his senpai in high school.

And he might not meet Aomine.

He felt butterfly fluttering in his stomach at the thought of that man. Kagami's face turned red, and Kiyoshi easily caught it.

"You've meet someone."

It wasn't a question, but Kagami's blushing face gave away the answer. Kiyoshi chuckled as he strummed another melody on the guitar.

"Good for you, Taiga-kun. Good for you."

Kiyoshi left after a few hours. Kagami smiled. Somehow his mind felt slightly at ease. He changed his clothes and put on his usual beanie before headed down to the court where he usually met with Aomine. He was really excited to meet that man. He shot some basket, did some dunks. He waited, but Aomine hadn't showed up.

Kagami looked at his watch and decided to walk around the neighborhood. He knew Aomine's where Aomine station was, and he decided to go there. Twirling the ball on his finger, Kagami walked down the road and took notice of his surroundings. A few school boys were just back from school, goofing around with their friends. Kagami smiled as he remembered how he, Takao, Kasamatsu, and Kiyoshi used to fooling around like that when they started their band back in high school. He and Takao being in the same grade while Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu were a year older.

"Ah, excuse us, but are you Kagami Taiga-san from 'The Cold Reality'?" Kagami had heard the question for hundreds of times before, so he was getting used with that. He turned around and smiled. Kagami nodded.

He looked at the two high school girls in front of him. One had short blond hair; the other had curly brown hair. Both of them were blushing and nervous.

"C-can you sign this… Please…?" the short haired girl asked as she held out two pin-up, probably taken from magazine with Kagami on them.

"Sure," Kagami said. The girl gave him a pen. "Your name?"

"Hime… and this is my friend, Momoka…" the short haired girl said.

"Ah, which one of this is yours, and which is Momoka-san's…?" Kagami asked.

"That one's mine," Momoka said as she pointed at the pin up under the one Kagami held. Kagami nodded and signed both of it, writing a "For Hime-san" and "For Momoka-san" respectively. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the two girls are very excited and their eyes gleaming in delight. Kagami gave the signed pin up back and the girls thanked him.

"Kagami-san, can I ask something?" the girl named Momoka asked. "Will you come back soon? To the music…"

Kagami stopped awhile before he answered. Suddenly, the girl's face turned red and she apologized for such question. Kagami couldn't help but smile. Even he himself didn't know when he'd be back. But seeing the excited look, the gleam on these girls' eyes… Kagami was very touched at how much they wanted him to come back. Riko and his friends…

"Well, I'm not sure when…" Kagami said as he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, I see…" Momoka said with her face still red in embarrassment. Kagami nodded and excused himself when he heard the short-haired girl, Hime, called to him.

"We'll always wait for your return, Kagami-san! We'll always support you!" she shouted excitedly which made Kagami's face blushed. He waved at his two fan girls and continued to walk down the street until he found a small neighborhood police station and a familiar figure was stood in front of it.

"Yo, Aomine!" Kagami greeted the tanned officer. Aomine looked surprised to see Kagami.

"T-Taiga!" Aomine said. "I'm on duty now; I'll finish in half an hour."

"Oh… I see…" said Kagami.

"Oi, Aomine-kun, is that the friend you've been talking about?" from the inside of police station, another officer came out. He seemed older than Aomine, but he had fatherly look that made Kagami calmed. "Aomine-kun, you didn't say that your friend Taiga is the famous Kagami Taiga!" the older officer said, scolding Aomine. He turned to Kagami and shook the red head's hands with a bright smile.

"Well, I didn't think it was necessary, Goto-san!" Aomine said. "How did you know he's famous? I thought you're too old to listen to modern rock band."

"My daughter is huge fan. Can you sign this, Kagami-san?" the officer, Goto, offered a piece of paper. "You know, when 'The Cold Reality' announced temporary break, my daughter was crying all night, and she really hoped you guys will be back soon."

Kagami was surprised to hear that. He never knew it. He never knew how shock had hit their fans out there. The unknown people who kept supporting them… Sending them fan letters that Kagami loved so much… And just few months ago he despised them… The people who kept supporting them, treasuring them in their hearts. Kagami wanted to cry right there and then. He bit his lips to hold the tears.

The always observant Aomine saw this coming. And Kagami handed off the signed paper to Goto, Aomine turned to his fellow officer.

"Goto-san, can I leave a bit earlier today?" Aomine asked.

Goto nodded in understatement as he looked at the two young men in front of him. "I'll cover for you until Takamura arrived."

Aomine nodded, quickly grabbed his stuffs and jacket from the police station before he held Kagami's hand in his and they walked down the street, side-by-side. Kagami rubbed his eyes to wipe the tears in his eyes. Aomine didn't say anything.

"One-on-one or your apartment?" Aomine asked.

"Apartment…" Kagami said quietly. Aomine nodded and led Kagami to his apartment. He met Kuroko outside and greeted the landlord. Kuroko raised his eyebrows at the sight of his famous tenants holding hands with his police friend, but decided to not saying anything. He could always asked Aomine or Kagami later.

They entered the dark apartment, and Aomine realized they didn't buy any food on their way here. Kagami sat on the couch in the living room. Aomine offered to call a ramen shop and asked for delivery Kagami agreed and listing his orders (which was very much). Aomine called the shop and ordered. An hour later, they finished eating, and Kagami was still deep in thought. The television was on, but no one really watched it. They put it in mute.

Aomine looked around the room and noticed a guitar in the corner of the living room. He didn't see it yesterday, and it seemed like the room was a lot tidier than the last time he came here.

"You've been feeling okay, Taiga?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah… after uhm… our talk…" Kagami said. "Thank you, Aomine."

"You're welcome," the older guy said.

"Today, there were two girls that I didn't know said they will support me…" Kagami said softly. The flicker of light from television made him able to see Kagami's face and his expressionless face and his blank stare to the television. "And then, a police officer that I didn't know before told me his daughter was sad because of the temporary hiatus…"

Aomine couldn't help himself but reached out his arms and pulled Kagami and made the younger male rested his head on Aomine's shoulder. Kagami didn't resist. He enjoyed the other male's warmth sipping to his skin. He needed this.

"I used to hate them. The fans. They're annoying... always speculating and all. But it was because of them I can be where I am now…" Kagami continued. "Some unknown faces kept sending their support for us… And I despised them… I can't believe it…" Kagami played with the hem of his t-shirt. "Those who kept supporting us… Even though they knew they were just one of so many faces we couldn't remember, they kept coming back… They cried with us, they smiled with us… We changed their lives, and they changed ours… indirectly…

"And you make me see it, Aomine," Kagami looked up at the face of the police officer who still held him close. "Thank you…"

Aomine looked down at Kagami and their gaze locked. Deep dark blue met the fiery crimson orbs. There was no words changed between them, no, they didn't need that. Aomine leaned down and kissed Kagami's forehead. Kagami accepted it with a soft smile. He kissed Kagami eyelid, the bridge of his nose, his cheek, and the sweet scent of Kagami's hair. Kagami leant further from Aomine and cupped the older man's face in his hands.

Once again their gaze met. Adoration, love, lust, temptation… All mixed into one. Kagami could feel it in every cell in his body, that the feeling was mutual.

They didn't need words to say 'I love you'…

Kagami lenat in and kissed Aomine, letting their lips melting into each other, pouring every drop of his emotion, of his feeling for this man. And he smiled when Aomine kissed him back with the same passion.

"…Please stay with me tonight…" Kagami whispered softly into the kiss.

* * *

**PART VI**

**"_I don't want any more hatred…"_**

* * *

Kagami opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed, and he could feel a pair of arms encircling his waist protectively. His gaze met the most beautiful face he ever saw. The cheek bones, the beautifully sculpted face, the tanned skin and his midnight blue hair… Kagami loved everything about this man who lay next to him. They didn't do anything tonight. They kissed each other, until Kagami felt very tired and they cuddled on the bed until they fell asleep.

Kagami could still feel it… The warmth of Aomine's lips on his. Kagami's face turned slightly red with embarrassment, he looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. He knew he shouldn't do it now, but he couldn't help it. He knew he was supposed to do this month ago.

Carefully, Kagami unwrapped Aomine's arms from his waist, afraid he would wake his now-lover. Without a sound, he walked to the living room. He stood near the phone, and looked at it for a few minutes before he decided to pick it up. He pressed the buttons at the very familiar number. He waited until someone picked it up.

He felt stupid calling at this hour.

When he decided to end the call, someone picked up.

"_Hello?_"

Kagami almost cried when he heard that familiar sleepy voice on the other end of the line. He felt his tears fell down, and he tried to wipe it with the sleeves of his shirt. He didn't say anything until he calmed down. He was glad the man on the other didn't end the call.

With a shaky voice, Kagami spoke.

"H-hey, Dad… This is Taiga…"

Little did Kagami know, Aomine had woken up when Kagami walked out of the bed room towards the living room. The tanned male sat with his back rested on the bedroom door. He could hear Kagami's shaky voice as he talked to his father over the phone. He closed his eyes and smiled when he heard Kagami's small chuckles and how hard he tried to hold down his tears.

Kagami kept talking to his parents until the sun came up.

He wasn't surprised when he found Aomine had fallen asleep on the floor, next to the bed room door. Kagami smiled. Of course Aomine would hear that he was calling his father this early in the morning. Kagami crouched down and kissed Aomine's face softly, which made the tanned man woke up from his slumber.

Aomine smiled at the beautiful sight of his lover and his angelic smile in the morning.

"Good morning, Taiga," Aomine said.

"Good morning, Daiki."

* * *

**PART VII**

**"_Time will never stop…"_**

* * *

"New come back single?" Kasamatsu asked as once again, the band gathered in Kagami's apartment. Kagami nodded. For the first time in for these several months, Kagami picked his guitar back and was now strumming to a tune in his head. "Are you sure?"

"Uhmm…" Kagami said. "I'm preparing the lyrics now… And the music…"

"You? Write the music?" Kasamatsu stared at Kagami at disbelief. "Okay, who are you and where's our real Taiga?!"

"Maa… Maa… Yukio-kun…" Kiyoshi said. "It's not like Taiga-kun never write songs before."

"So, what do you have in mind, Tai-chan? I'm sure Yukki here would like to hear that…" Takao said excitedly. "Have you told Riko-chan?"

"I have," said Kagami. "I explained it to her, and she was really excited. Don't you think we shouldn't make our fans wait for any longer? Riko was a bit worried that this hiatus would be going for over a year or something. I'm glad it only took us a few months…"

"And whose fault is that, Bakagami?!" Kasamatsu smacked Kagami's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kagami said as he tried to cover his head from Kasamatsu. Takao and Kiyoshi laughed heartily, and Kagami couldn't help but laugh too. He really missed this. The light hearted feeling when he was around Kiyoshi, Takao, and Kasamatsu. He was happy.

And there was also Aomine.

Kagami smiled secretively. He remembered Aomine would come late today. Kagami was slightly disappointed though. It had been two months, and their relationship had been run smoothly. Well, maybe a little bumpy, but it was expected. They would spent their time on the basketball court, or sometimes just cuddling on the couch watching some movies or basketball matches.

One night, Kagami finally picked up his guitar, Aomine smiled at this. He rested his head on the couch while Kagami softly strumming the guitar, singing in his clear voice lulled Aomine to sleep with the soft melody he played. Kagami was never felt happier when he sang for the person he loved the most. And what made his heart more content was the improving relationship with his father and his new mother. Kagami smiled at how stupid he was back then.

"Tai-chan, you keep smiling…" Takao said in teasing tone. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

Kagami's face was blushing.

"N-Nothing!" he said quickly. Too quick.

"Hmm? Is that so? Maybe this news is related to the addition of blue toothbrush in your bathroom?" Takao continued.

"Toothbrush?" Kasamatsu's ears perked up.

"…Or additional matching red and blue mugs in your kitchen cabinet~?"

"Mugs?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Or the fact that there was a picture of a peacefully sleeping dark-blue haired, tanned skin man as your cell phone's wallpaper~"

"MAN?!" now Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu said it the same time. Kiyoshi in casual tone, while Kasamatsu in shocked yell.

Kagami blushed. Takao was laughing histerically. Kiyoshi tried to get more information while Kasamatsu kept shouting nonsense. Kagami sweat dropped.

Damn Takao and his snoopy habit!

* * *

**FINAL PART (EPILOG)**

**"…_It was possible to like someone at a day called today…"_**

* * *

"_What am I gonna do?_

_If my last heartbeat's going to come in a few minutes_

_How do I live my last?"_

* * *

"Have your hear it? 'The Cold Reality' new single?"

"Ah! 'Necessary Maker', right?"

"It was so good! I really like the lyrics…"

"Yeah. It is Kagami-san, right, who wrote the lyrics?"

"Yes. Do you read the interview about this song in this month's magazine?"

"Aa~ I haven't read it…!"

"Ufufufu... He said this song was inspired by someone... And he dedicated this song to that person~"

"Kyaa! I wonder who's the person is..."

The song played somewhere on that street.

* * *

_yurusenai hito wo sukoshi yurushite _

_(Would I forgive the people I couldn't even just a little)_

_kiraina hito wo sukoshi suki ni nari _

_(Would I like the people that I hate just a little bit)_

_soshite saigo ni jibun no KOTO aisuru koto wa dekiru no kana _

_(And at the, would I have been able to love myself?)_

* * *

Two girls sat near the river bank. One of them had short blond hair and the other had curly brown hair. They shared an earphones, each taking one into their ear while the other end of the chord connected to a simple mp3 player.

"Necessary Maker—The Cold Reality" could be read on the display screen.

* * *

_Try to make it now_

_I don't want any more regret, regret_

'_Cause time's never back_

_Hodokenai you ni kutsu HIMO musubi_

_(I'll never unravel, unlike the knots of my shoelaces)_

_Tomaru koto no nai you ni to futatabi hashiru_

_(Just like how time will never stop and it'll just keep going)_

* * *

The radio in Kagami's house hold was turned on in a low volume as a middle aged man sat on the sofa looking down at the package that was just sent to the house. He opened it and saw a small messily wrapped box. He looked at the card that was tied to the deep red ribbon that wrapped the gift. The man cried.

A woman quickly came, asking what was wrong. The man smiled as he showed the card the gift. The woman read it carefully.

**To Dad and Mom,**

**Sorry for the late wedding gift. Congratulation on your wedding.**

**Love,**

**Taiga.**

* * *

_Ikiteru kanji__ ga __sukoshi demo shite masu ka jimonjitou ni Mayotte_

_(Do I know even a little about what__ life __feels like? I kept asking myself that and was lost)_

_Hidari mune ni kono te atetemita_

_(I tried hiding the left__ side __of my chest with this hand)_

_Hitotsu me no kodou ga nakisakebu _

_(The first beat made me cry and shout)_

_yoin wo nokoshi futatsu me ga naru_

_(The lingering note that was left behind rang out the second time)_

_Sore wo saigo ni tsugi ni naru hazu no oto wa iki wo hisometa_

_(Masked the last sound that should have rung out)_

* * *

Aida Riko sat comfortably in her chair as her head rested on the shoulder of Hyuuga Junpei when they enjoyed their quiet evening. Riko closed her eyes, feeling content as the song she had heard for quite sometimes played in the background.

* * *

_All you want to do is not always what you have in your mind_

_Can't you see something new coming on your way?_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya looked up at the sky. An earphone in his ear as he smiled at the song he heard. He looked at a certain apartment door, though he knew the tenant(s) weren't here at the moment.

Maybe he should asked Kagami-kun tonight.

Or maybe tomorrow. Since he saw a certain dark blue haired man now entering that door.

* * *

_Try to teach you how_

_I don't want any more hatred (hatred)_

'_Cause no one ever sucks!_

_Kimi ga boku ni oshietekureta_

_(That's what you taught me)_

_Kyou to iu hi ni dareka wo suki ni naru koto_

_(That it was possible to like someone on a day called today)_

* * *

Kagami Taiga said good bye to his band mates as they dropped him in front of his apartment. Takao was laughing and gave Kagami his 'good luck' though he wasn't sure what for. Kasamatsu opened the side passenger door and talked to Kagami about safe sex and gave him a pack of condoms. Kagami face turned red, especially when Kiyoshi gave him the last give.

A bottle of lube.

Kagami was blushing madly. He cursed at his band mates, though they didn't seemed to care and drove off from Kagami's apartment. Kagami looked down at the embarrassing things in his hand before he quickly stormed to his room.

Softly he heard the song played somewhere.

He opened the apartment door and met with the most beautiful dark blue orbs he came to love so much. Kagami smiled.

"Welcome home, Taiga," the husky voice whispered.

"I'm home, Daiki…"

* * *

_Atari mae ni shiteta hazu no kokyuu ga moshimo_

_(If I only had a few more minutes to do something as natural as breathing)_

_Nokoriwazu ka suufun da to shitara boku wa hatashite…_

_(__Then I'd ...)_

* * *

_**-FIN-**_

**A/N : Lyrics and translation is taken from JpopAsia. I'm sorry if there was any mistakes. Feel free to point it out and I'll fix it for you~**

**Please review~**


End file.
